robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat I
Heat I of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars was the ninth of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. The episode featuring Heat I was originally broadcast on September 26, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on January 17, 2003 on BBC Two. *This heat saw the infamous Panic Attack fail to reach the Semi-Finals for the first time, keeping in theme with the 8th seed curse. *This heat was the only time Team Hurtz got past the heats. *Heat I was comprised entirely of Robot Wars veterans, although A-Kill did not compete in the heavyweight category. *Sabre Tooth's spinning disc axle broke in the qualifiers, forcing the team to replace the weapon with a motorcycle tyre. Sabre Tooth bragged a top speed of 70mph, the highest reported in all of Robot Wars *The second melee was the only battle to feature four robots with a different number of active weapons (zero, one, two, and three) Competing Robots Veterans Round 1 Panic Attack (8) vs R.O.C.S. vs Corkscrew vs Kronic 2 Panic Attack and R.O.C.S. both moved in and attacked Kronic 2. Corkscrew then zoomed in and tore off one of Panic Attack's skirts. Corkscrew came in again this time on Kronic 2, tearing off and destroying its wheel guard and exposing its tyre. Kronic 2 made a move pressing the pit release and an unfortunate Corkscrew was crossing the pit at the same time, failing to get away before it lowered. R.O.C.S. buried its jaw into Kronic's flipper but it managed to wriggle free and fight back sending R.O.C.S. on its back. R.O.C.S.'s attempts at self-righting were in vain, especially as hydraulic fluid was dribbling out from it all over the arena floor. R.O.C.S. was counted out by Refbot, thrown by the arena flipper and then pitted. Panic Attack meanwhile was flipped over by Kronic 2 but was through already. Qualified: Panic Attack & Kronic 2 A-Kill vs Reptirron The Second vs Sabre Tooth vs Terrorhurtz The battle started with both A-Kill and Terrorhurtz both in the centre of the ring reigning down hammer blows on each other while Reptirron The Second was moving slowly and Sabre Tooth was not really doing much. Terrorhurtz meanwhile knocked off a piece of metal on A-Kill and then headed for Sabre Tooth, attacking the top of the yellow robot with its axe. Team Hurtz's robot then sank its axe blade into Reptirron The Second and dragged it over the flame pit. Refbot meanwhile counted out Sabre Tooth and it was thrown by the arena flipper and then pitted. Reptirron The Second in was the meantime was near the arena wall, not moving, and was also counted out by Refbot. Qualified: A-Kill & Terrorhurtz Round 2 Panic Attack (8) vs A-Kill Both robots got off to a very slow start, circling around each other. A-Kill then ran up onto Panic Attack's forks which lifted A-Kill up, pushed it back and then dropped it. A-Kill hammered some ineffective blows on Panic Attack. Panic Attack shoved A-Kill into Shunt and took an axe blow before carrying it towards the pit release button.Panic Attack then proceeded to leave A-Kill on the edge of the pit where it tried its hardest to stay out but the final nudge from Panic Attack was enough to send it down. Winner: Panic Attack Kronic 2 vs Terrorhurtz Kronic 2 immediately took damage as Terrorhurtz slammed its axe on it numerous times to start off with. Kronic 2 tried to get its flipper under Terrorhurtz but couldn't due to its low ground clearance. Terrorhurtz jammed Kronic 2 against Sergeant Bash but it managed to get away and was chased down by Terrorhurtz. Kronic 2 found itself on the flame pit where it couldn't get away and had its spikes on fire. It got away eventually but ended up in the CPZ with Growler. Kronic 2 attacked Growler but couldn't get it over and Kronic 2 kept losing more bits and pieces. Terrorhurtz meanwhile rammed Sergeant Bash, causing its back panel to fall off and Kronic 2 was then counted out by Refbot. As cease was called, Growler shoved Kronic 2 back onto the flame pit. Winner: Terrorhurtz Final Panic Attack (8) vs Terrorhurtz Both robots started quickly but Terrorhurtz was the quicker of the two and came in battering the top panels of Panic Attack with its axe. Panic Attack tried to get away but Terrorhurtz was much too quick and was always the more damaging. Panic Attack struggled to get its forks into position and continued to be pounded by Terrorhurtz. Soon after taking more punishment from Terrorhurtz's axe, Panic Attack's top armour was beginning to split apart and loosen. Terrorhurtz shoved Panic Attack into the CPZ where it took some axe blows from Shunt and then in came Matilda who, with one attack, tore off Panic Attack's top armour exposing the inner workings. The Series 2 champion was counted out by Refbot before being left to the house robots. Shunt dragged Panic Attack to the arena flipper where it was thrown through the air. Then, to the amusement of the crowd, Panic Attack was taken to the dropzone where it got moving again and tried to get away but it was too late to escape as the washing machine came down and landed on its exposed electronics. Heat Winner: Terrorhurtz Category:The Sixth Wars